Coming To Earth
by Andros50
Summary: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.
1. The Royal Family

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not good with starting story so I apologize that this is Identical to the movie but I promise that defer from the movie. But scenes and quotes will be borrowed. Thank You.**

**Chapter One: The Royal Family**

It was early morning on KO-35. Kinwon walk down the glorious halls of the Royal Palace to the Prince Andros' room. The halls were more than 20 feet tall and 10 feet wide. Kinwon always loved to walk down the halls just to admire what his ancestors build when the royal came to be.

Kinwon's routine was always the same, at 8 o'clock he wake the prince for day and help watch over him. As he walked to the Prince's room he couldn't help but smile to himself for this glorious day. Today was Andros' birthday, and even though they don't celebrate birthdays. They celebrate only the Prince or Princess' nineteenth birthday. For it is the day they meet the one they will marry.

As he neared the prince's room and slowed his pace. The guard opened the door quietly for him entered and closed the door behind him. Kinwon walk over to the prince clock and check his too, to make sure he was on time. As he is doing this, a small orchestra came in at the balcony above that faced into the room. When the clock softly chimed at 8 o'clock, Kinwon looked up at the orchestra, raised his hands in the air, and then waved them for the band to start playing. They played soft morning music, with violins and cellos. Kinwon walked over to the side of Andros' bed and waited patiently for Andros to wake up. As he waited Andros' Rose Bearers enter his room and stand in front of his bed.

Andros far away in the land of dreams hears the music playing in his head pulling him out of his deep sleep. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He never really like how he woke up every morning. Andros thought that there more to life then having every thing done for you. The thing he was able to do by himself was defend the planet from Dark Specter's invasions. But now with Dark Specter and his evil followers destroyed, he can't have that option now. He wishes he could be like his sister, free from this world where everything is perfect. Andros wanted to actually work for what he wanted. But didn't like that would happen anytime soon.

Andros starts to opens his eyes a little, trying to get use to the morning light coming in through the windows, and then props himself up on his elbows, then looks at the three girls at the foot of his bed. _Okay being Prince does have its bright sides. _He said to himself while smiling at them.

"Good Morning your Highness," says the first girl while nodding her head.

"Good Morning your Highness." says the second girl while also nodding.

"Good Morning your Highness." says the third girl, who also nods.

"Happy Birthday your Highness," says Kinwon bowing his head.

Andros looks at him then smiles, "Yes. It is my birthday."

Andros starts to get up as a servant comes up and kneels down to slip on Andros' slippers. Andros then stands while a second servant comes up behind him holding up his robe to put on. After his robe was put on and tied, Kinwon then claps his hands and the Rose Bearers come up in front of Andros, as Kinwon takes the lead in front of them. Kinwon starts to walk and claps his hands again for the door to the Royal bathroom to open, behind him the Rose Bearers dope red, pink, and white rose pedals for Andros to walk on. As they entered the bathroom that was a giant room with a bathtub the size of a small circular pool.

Kinwon stop to the side of a mirror door as the Rose Bearers pass by as Andros stops on the opposite side of Kinwon. Kinwon then claps his hands and the mirror door opens.

"Kinwon, it is my nineteenth birthday. Do think perhaps just once I could use the bathroom by myself?" Andros asked seriously with a smile.

Kinwon just stares at him and smiles, "Most amusing sir." Andros' smile then fades. No one ever takes him serious. Kinwon then yells, "WIPERS!" the as he claps.

Andros sat in the giant bathtub as the wipers bathed him, he thought to himself, wish that he could just get up and run from this world a find a new way of life, one that he could enjoy and be happy with. But he knew he could do that, he loved his parents to much. They never once treated him wrong; they only wanted what was best for him, like any parent would want for their child.

After he was bathed, he was dressed in his bath robe, lead to brush his teeth. His Rose Bearers stood behind him as two servants stood at both side of him. Andros exposed his teeth and the servant to his right started bushing his teeth. After he was done, Andros spit out the paste, and then the servant to his left came and wiped the corners of his mouth. Then the servant to his right comes up to him holding a with a glass of water to Andros' lips, he took a drink from the glass and held up his head as the same servant started rubbing his two fingers on his exposed throat for him to gargle. The he spit out the water and the servant to his left wiped his mouth again.

Andros was then lead to his Royal closet where his servants dressed him in his red space suit. Now Andros and Kinwon were talking while walking down the grand hallway to the dining hall with the Rose Bearers in lead of them.

"His Highness must be very excited today." Kinwon said.

"Why is that Kinwon?" Andros said just looking straight in front of him not really mood to be happy.

Kinwon was a little surprised by Andros' response, _Why would is he not happy? This is the most important day for him. He should be bouncing of the wall like a kid in a candy store._ "Today is your nineteenth birthday." He said while watch his face for any kind of light in his dark look. "Which means…" He hesitated for a moment hope for Andros to at least show a smile, "You meet your wife to be."

Andros now more depressed then he was this morning, just sigh, "Well… sure I'm curious. But, how can a man be serious about a woman he has never seen before?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In grand dinning room, King and Queen of KO-35 sat at end of a large and long table with seating twenty people to each side, as Andros sat at the other end of the table with Kinwon standing to his left and his Rose Bearers behind him. The Queen royal servant was testing the food to make sure that it was safe. Andros' father, King Andrew Korvan, sat and read the paper and a servant laid a napkin on his lap. While his mother, Queen Victoria Korvan, waited for her napkin to be laid on her lap and her food set front of her.

They ate in quiet for the first few minutes until Andrew leaned to his right looking at his son. Victoria looking and her husband did the same.

Andrew then spoke, "He certainly is quiet this morning."

"He seems sad." Victoria said a little worried.

The King then open up his wrist communicator, "Is something troubling you my son?"

Andros looks at his morpher, sighs, and then lifts his wrist, "No father."

"Son please! I am more than the _exalted ruler_ of this land, and the master of all _I_ survey. I also a concerned dad."

Andros thought to himself for a second. _This could be my chance to convince my father that I want to choose my own bride. _Andros then answered, "Well father…." Then thought it be better to do this in person, "Just a moment." He then got up and started walking down towards his parents.

His mother then looks at him with surprise, "What is he doing?"

"It looks as if he is coming down to talk to us." Andrew answered. His then look worried because her son's Rose Bearers weren't drop Rose pedals for him. His father also saw this and slam his napkin on the table and stood hold up his hand, "Wait right there Andros!" Andros stops in his tracks, "Rose Bearers!" His father yelled with a wave of his hand. Andros rolled his eyes and continues down to his parents as his Rose Bearers run right past him dropping rose pedals as soon as they're in front of him while Kinwon is rushing down on the other side of the table keeping his eye on Andros.

Andros' mother then stands hold out her hands to her son, "Andros. Come. Sit." Andros grabs hers hands as she leads him to the other side of the table, so that she and her husband can be on both sides of him. Kinwon help Victoria sit as Andros sits himself down.

"Now my son…" His father started saying until he sees Andros' hair, "Your blond streak have grown in." Andros smile at his father comment.

"Andrew!" His mother said, "It has been a year."

Andrew smile and then look at his son, "So… What is it my son?"

"Well father, first of all it is thing like this," Andros stated, while pointing to the girls behind him.

"Like what?" Not quite sure what he was saying.

"The rose pedals."

"What is the matter dear?" His mother asked concerned, "You're the son of a King. Why shouldn't you walk on the pedals of roses?"

"Ah, but mother, if there were no rose pedals I _still_ be the son of a King." Andros pointed out.

"Then it is settled." Andros' father said thinking that was all that was bothering Andros and then yelled, "FROM THIS DAY FORTH! ANYONE WHO THROWS ROSE AT MY SONS FEET. WILL ANSWER TO ME" The Rose Bearers then back out of the dinning room at quietly as they could.

Andros sighed again, "Father. It is not just that. It's _everything._ The cooking, the pampering, the dressing, the bathing… Actually I rather enjoy the bathing." His mother smirks while his dad smiles until Andros continued, "Just for once I like to cook for myself, take care of myself, dress myself, wipe my own back side," his mother rolls her eyes not believing what her son was saying, "and why, _WHY_ can't I find my own wife?"

"AH, HA, so _that's_ it." Andrew said now knowing what was really bothering Andros, "We gone to a great deal of trouble to select for you a very _fine_ wife.Since the day she was born, she has been taught to walk, and speak, and _think_ like a Queen."

Andros sighs and looks down for a moment _I'm not going to win this one. Unless… _He looks at his father, "But father… what if I don't love her?"

"It is normal to feel anxiety before meeting your Queen"

Andros then says to himself, _That's not what I asked. _He then looks at his mother.

"When I first met your father, I was terrified."

"I must admit I was frightened too." His father put in.

"I was so nervous, I became nauseous." Victoria added. "But, over the years I have grown to love your father very much."

"So you see my son? There is a very fine line between love and nausea."

Victoria gave Andrew a puzzled look then looks at Andros as he spoke, "I understand that father." She smiles at her son then look and Andrew again as her son continues, "But when I marry, I want the woman to love me for who _I am_. Not because of _what_ I am."

"And who are you?" His father asked.

"I am a _man_ who never buckled his own boots before."

"Wrong. Your are a _Prince,_ who has never buckled his boots." Andrew stated, "Believe me, I Buckled my own boots once. It is an overrated experience."

Then the door to the room opened and Zhane walked in Andros' best friend. Even though they find him kind of annoying, "Good morning your Majesty. It is another beautiful day on KO-35."

Andrew, now annoyed, "And Zhane, what is it now." Andros just smiles to himself as his mother looks at him a he approached her.

"You look especially radiant today your Grace."

"Is that so Zhane?" She asked while turn her head away so that he could see her rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Zhane said while looking at the King then back, "I was just remarking to my mother the other day 'What loving skin the Queen has.'"

Victoria then at him, "Zhane. Do you not have somewhere you should go?"

Zhane then gets the message, "Yes. I just about to take the birthday boy for his daily work out."

"Excuse me father, and mother." Said Andros as got up and then kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Have good day my son." Victoria said.

"Thanks." He said then started walking away.

Zhane then bowed and followed Andros. He then looks around them _What happened to the Rose Bearers?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	2. Times Must and Always Do Change

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America . My first Fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I having a hard time breaking away from the moive while at the palace so I think it will now defer for coping the movie to a 'T' so I apologize again. Thank You.**

**Chapter Two: Times Must and Always Do Change**

"Now, let's see how you defend yourself." Zhane said as he ready the Craterite program on the simu-deck in the palace. After he entered in the level of difficulty he joined Andros in the center of the room. "Ready?" Andros nodded, "Let's Rock It!"

"Begin simulation." Andros says and watch the as the room fills with the green line and then followed by the Craterites.

Andros and Zhane then charge the Craterites. Andros strikes three of them with one swipe of his Spiral Saber and then shoots two others with his blaster. While Zhane attack the main monster of the program. He dodged one attack and then kicked the monster back, but was then pushed back to the center of the room just as Andros was.

They were back to back, surrounded by Craterites. "So they say you can have a woman who will obey your every command..." Zhane started to say until five Craterites came charging at him. Zhane struck them as he shouted, "BUT YOU RATHER HAVE A WOMEN WHO HAD AN OPINION?"

Mean while the monster tried to strike him until Andros slashed him with his weapon, pushing it back, then looks at Zhane, "Only dogs are to obey. If you _truly_ love your wife, you'll value her opinion." The monster tried to strike Andros, but he drop, dodging the attack and then uppercuts the monster, then Zhane leaped and jumped off Andros' shoulders and sliced the monster with his Silverizer. But the monster quickly recovered and hit Zhane hard, which sent him flying back and landing hard on the ground demorphed. "End simulation." Andros said and demorphed himself as he walked over to Zhane with his arms behind his back smiling. He looked down at him and asked, "So… you share your bed _and_ your fortune, with a beautiful fool?"

Zhane looked up at him, "That how it always been with men of power in your family. _It is tradition._"

Andros just shakes his head and helps him off the ground. Then looks him in the eye, "It _is_ also tradition that times must _and_ always do change my friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, people from all over the KO-35, part of Eltare, and Aquitar. Even the Ambassador and President of Earth, gathered for the Royal Ceremony of Andros' future wife's the introduction. Everyone walked to the Grand Hall, where they all talk and drank champagne with one other. At the head of the hall on a small stage had the Royal Family. In the center of the of the stage were the two thrones of KO-35, where Andrew and Victoria sat with their son standing to the right of them in his _black_ space suit, which was similar to his regular space suit, but only black and the jacket going down to his ankles. Zhane stood to Andros' right with his usual space jacket except his jacket also went to his ankles.

Everyone came up to the greet the Royal Family. Andros and Zhane shared a nice conversation with the Alien Rangers. Then Kinwon hit the chime to get everyone to start calming down so the ceremony could begin.

A man in early sixties came up dress his _best_ suit. He wore gold and silver dress uniform with ruby buttons and black dress pants. He walked up to the King and bowed, "Your Majesty, I am Joseph Merkings, and today with your blessing I offer my daughter, to your son."

Andrew stood and nodded his head to Joseph, "My blessing is granted."

As soon as Andrew finished, a large woman came pushing through the crowd saying 'excuse me' here and there to the people as she came through to the front of the crowd. Andros' eyes went wide with shock _This can't be my wife._

"Greetings great Prince. Presenting Miss Nomi Merkings." She said as she moved aside for his future Queen.

Andros, relieved, lets out a breathe while holding his stomach. _Thank the gods._

Music started playing and the crowd parted as women dancer not quiet decent came out dancing their in front of the Royal Family of the ancient moment art that was considered a blessing on the couple before they meet. Zhane raised his eyebrows and smiled at the girls as he nudged Andros who just chuckled and smiled. The dance lasted for two more minuets then ended with the girls slitting into two groups on each side of the room bowing on the grown forming an aisle that led to Joseph and the King and Queen. Then a beautiful Women dressed in a red ruby dress, she has long black hair, blue eyes, and a slim body. She started walking up to them with long train of her dress following behind her. Everyone then stared and started commenting to one another about her beauty.

"_Well what do you think?" _Zhane ask with his telekinesis.

"_Hmmm…not sure. She beautiful but…"_ Andros wasn't quiet sure of what to say.

Once Nomi reached the front of the aisle she held her fathers hand. Andros then walked down to them. He nodded to Joseph and Nomi, he looked at the crowed around him, gave and a nervous smile, then leaded towards Nomi, "May I speak to you alone for a moment please?" he asked. This made Joseph look at the King and Queen who looked at each other as the crowed murmured, "EXCUSE US! For a moment." Andros addressed the crowed as he led Nomi to the backroom of the Grand Hall. The soldier on duty open the door to the room saluting as Andros enters with Nomi; he stood at the door waiting for her dress to be completely in the room. _Is it really necessary to have a dress this long?_ He thought smiling, as the soldier closed the door. He then walked up to her, rubbing his hands, "So…"

"Am I not all you dreamed I would be?" She asked with very little emotion.

"Oh you're fine, _beautiful_; it's just if we're going to be _married_, I thought we should talk and get to know each other."

"Ever since I've been born. I've been trained to serve you." She said right away.

Andros raise his eyebrows, _Okay…I…guess that's a start._ "Yes I know this. But like to know about _you_. What do _you_ like to do?"

"What ever you like." She said bowing her head.

Andros chuckles, "What kind of music do you like."

"What ever kind of music you like." She said bowing her head.

Andros then sighs,_ Man I have better answers from DECA._ "This is impossible. Listen, from this moment on I command you not to obey me!"

"No!"

Andros thinks to himself for a moment, "Are you saying… no matter _what_ _I tell you to do_, you will do?"

"Yes your Highness." She says bowing her head again.

"Anything I say you do?"

"Yes your Highness."

Andros then shrugs his shoulders, "Bark like a dog." She then starts barking like a little Chawawa dog. Andros looks to his side _I can't she's actually doing this._ "A big dog." She then went deep with a woof sounds. Andros thinks of something else, "Hop on one leg." She then starts hopping up and down while still barking. Andros the holds his arms shaking his head deciding to go for broke, "Make a noise like a putty." She then, to Andros' surprise, start sounding like putty while still hopping on one leg. This start to laugh.

Just then Andros father came in a saw what was going on and smiled holding out his arms, "Ah! I see the two of you are getting along."

Andros looks and gives his dad an embarrassed smile. _Okay. Funs over. _He turns back to Nomi who still hopping and everything. "Excuse me Nomi for a moment." She bows while still hopping, starts hopping out of the room still sounding like putty.

Andrew then walks up to Andros with a _big_ smile on his face, "Fine girl isn't she? I told not to worry."

"Father… about this wedding…"

He started until Kinwon clears his throat, cutting him off. "The _guests_ are waiting your Majesty."

"LET THEM WAIT!" Andrew yelled looking annoyed at Kinwon, "I'm talking to my son." Looking back at his son with a smile, "Come. Let's go for stroll."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The left the palace and were walking the fine yard of there land. They were silent the whole trip so far. Andros was wondering why his father brought him out here. As he was pondering that thought a hawk like bird came and landed on his shoulder. Andros smile at the bird petted him then the bird took off again.

Andrew came to a stop and turn to face his son smiling, "Time does fly fast my son. It seems like only yesterday I was ordering your first diaper change and now you're man whose about to be married." Andros smiled not quiet sure of what to say until, "She will give you… _much_ pleasure don't you think?"

Andros then licks his lips and lets out his breath, "I am not sure if, _I'm_, ready."

Andrew looked down then back up at his son, "Son… I know we never talked about this, but, I always assumed you had sex with your bathers. I know I do." He said with a _big_ smile.

Andros quickly continued before his father could, "It's not that father. It's just I'm nineteen years old. And I have never left the Korva System. I have yet to experience what the Universe has to offer."

"Ah! So you want to soy your royal oats!" Andrew says with a smile.

Andros shook his head, "No, it's just that…"

His father cut him off, "YOUR RIGHT! Get out see the Galaxy. Enjoy yourself. Fulfill your every erotic desire, and in forty days you'll come back and marry your money."

"But father…"

"It is settled." Andrew then starts walking away.

Andros then looks at him and sighs, _That could have gone a little bit better._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Grand Hall, everyone is still discussing the Prince's action as King re-entered and went to stand in front of them, "My I have your attention please?" Everyone falls quite and look at him, "The wedding will proceed in forty days. You may go home now. Good-night. Kinwon, Prepare the Royal Baggage. My son is going on a trip."

Kinwon looks at the crowed, "PREPARE THE ROYAL BAGGAGE!" Everyone now had a very puzzled look on their face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros and Zhane start heading down the main hall to the hanger where the Astro Megaship is kept, to pick there destination.

"This trip is an excellent idea." Zhane said as they walk, "Forty days of paid vacation."

"Zhane." Andros said stopping them, looking around to make sure they are alone before he continued, "Tell no of this. I intend to find my bride."

Zhane looks at with confusion, "What's wrong with the one you have right now?" He asked with a smile, "When you saw her, tell me you didn't want to rip her clothes of right then and there."

As he was talking Andros rolled his eyes laughing before saying, "I want a woman who will arouse my intellect, _as well as_ my loins." He said with a smile.

"Where would you find such a woman?"

Andros thought for a moment then got an idea, "On Earth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the ship, Zhane brought up the map of earth on the main viewer. "The planet is so big. The choice is so infinite. Where shall we go? America or Europe?"

Andros thought for a moment he got an idea and pulls out a thirty-five cent piece that had his picture on it, "We will let fate decide." He walk over to Zhane flips the coin slams it on the consol, "Tails Europe, heads America." He then lifts up his hand, heads, "We go to America."

"Now where in America." He said as he zoomed in on the US, "California or Florida?"

"Fate." Flipping the coin again, "Tails Florida, heads California." Heads again, "California."

Zhane then pull up just California as Andros walks up to the view screen with his arms crossed over his chest. Zhane then joined him with his hands behind his back. They stared at the map for a few minutes in silence until Zhane asked, "Where in California can one find a woman with grace, elegantence, taste, and culture? An _angel_ to a King?"

Andros then smiled and point to a city on the map looking at Zhane. Zhane looks at what he's pointing at then looks back at Andros also smiling.

"Angel Grove."


	3. “I think it’s time to find your Queen”

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on. **

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Three: "I think it's time to find your Queen"**

They've been traveling for four hours until the neared earth. They spent most of their time trying to understand some of earth's culture and laws so they could blend in and avoid trouble. As they came into orbit of the planet they contacted they NASADA Headquarters to get permission to land. Permission was granted and they started there decent towards California.

Once they landed Zhane started to grab their bags until Andros stopped him, "Leave the luggage." He said before he started heading to the outer hatch.

Zhane stared at him as he walked away, "What will we wear?" Then he followed.

Andros kept walk as he spoke, "We will worry about hat later. Now let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked off the ramp of the Megaship, look around the hanger, "Zhane." Andros looked at him, "_No one_ is to know I'm royalty. We must look no different to average man of earth."

"I will not say a word."

They then walked outside, still dressed in their space suits, to the loading area of the NASADA Spaceport. They hardy noticed all the strange looks that people giving about what they were dressed in. They came to a stop near the road, watching the people get in and out of vehicles. Andros notice a man hold up his hand and yell, "Taxi!" Then a yellow car came up and stop in front of the man, who then got in the car and vehicle drove off.

"How are we going to get to Angel Grove? The Galaxy Gliders?" Zhane asked as he looked at the people around him.

"No. We trying to avoid attention, not attract it." Andros stated as he watch a couple grab a taxi.

"Well what do you suggest?"

Andros looked down the street and saw a taxi coming up. He then got directly in front of it holding up his hand as a gesture to stop, "Hold!"

The vehicle then screeched to a stop only two inches from Andros' knees. The pissed off then get out car fast shake his finger and him while yelling, "YOU DUMB FUCK!"

Andros just smiles and walk up to the drive, "Take us to Angel Grove at once."

The drive looks at Zhane who just smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now on the highway going to Angel Grove, "You sure guys want go to Angel Grove? The way dress, you might better off in Fresno or Bakers Field." The driver stated as they drove.

Andros shook his head, "No I want Angel Grove and the way we dress shouldn't matter to anyone." Zhane nodded in agreement

The driver chuckles "Whatever you say pal. What part of Angel Grove you want?"

Andros thought for a moment, "Take to the poorest part."

The diver looks at him in the rear view mirror as Zhane looks at him puzzled. The driver then shrugs, "Well that'll be tough. There one thing Angel Grove has very little of… poor parts."

Andros just smiles then look over at Zhane, "What does 'dumb fuck" mean?" Zhane just shrugged his shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove through Angel Grove and they were in 'aw' at how nice the town looked Andros saw what he thinks was a school and then later on, he and Zhane saw a bunch of kids, they think are close to their age, going in and out of a place called the 'Surf Spot'. Andros then saw something that was not so great, he could tell it was a park, very badly in need of repairs and clean up. On a big banner hanging on two poles he read in big letters, 'ANGEL GROVE HIGH CHARITY FESTIVAL'. Later they came to a stop in the small part of town that was not pretty period. He was smile to himself, _This is wonderful._ While Zhane was looking around in disgust.

The driver looks back at them, "This work for you?"

Andros smiled at him, "_Yes_. It's perfect."

He and Zhane then got out of the cab looking around Andros couldn't stop smiling, which made Zhane just want to hit him. They found what look like an apartment complex and decided to get a room.

Zhane came up to the door and knocked three times. A square window then opened and closed in the blink of an eye. The door than opened and man, in his late forties, stuck his head out, "Okay, now what _fuck_ do _you_ want?"

Andros smiled, "We desire a room."

The guy look at him, "You better not be wasting my time. You got money?" Zhane then held up a silver money clip and then put back in his pocket. The man smiled, "Well come on in gentleman." He said much more polite. Andros smile at Zhane then they walked in. The man closed in the door and looked at them, "Excuse me if I was rude, but, sometimes we get booboos without a dollar to their name. But, obviously you gentleman came in and another boat," He then looked at their suits, "or ship."

Andros then spoke up, "We seek meager accommodations."

The man looked at him weird, "Excuse me?"

"We require a room that is very poor." Andros finished smiling still.

"_Is being a Prince that terrible?"_ Zhane asked mentally. Not believing how his friend was acting.

Andros was going to answer until they heard something falling down the stairs behind them. They saw a man dressed in a black leathered coat hit the bottom steps and not move. They were about t check on him until the landowner yelled at him, "HEY STU! YOUR RENTS DUE MOTHER FUCKER! AND BE TRYING THAT _'FALLING_ _DOWN THE STAIRS'_ THING YOU HEAR? ARE YOU CONSCIENCE?" He then walked over him cursing under his breath. Andros and Zhane followed behind him up the stairs.

They climb four stories and he turned down a hall they could hear a couple arguing in a room and stuff breaking. The landowner then spoke, "Alright here we are. There's only one bathroom on this floor so you'll have to share it, don't use the elevator it's a death trap, and here's the place. It's real fucked up. Just got one window facing a brick wall. Use to rent it to a blind man." He opened the door for them and showed them in. The room was _really_ beat up, the mattress was half way up the wall, and garbage was scattered over the floor. Zhane then saw a rat run across the floor.

Andros smiled, "We will take the room." Zhane shook his head, with a pleading look on his face, "Yes." Zhane sigh and look over the room again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Andros was standing on the fire escape leaning his hands on the railing look at the city. Zhane open a window looking at him, "Look at Zhane… _life_. A thing we've been denied for far too long."

Zhane looks straight out with quizzed look on his face think, _This is life?_

"GOOD MORNING MY NEIBORS!" Andros shouted.

Some from a distance responded, "Hey Fuck You!"

"YES! YES! FUCK YOU TOO!" Andros yelled back smiling like crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They later came out of their apartment building, they looked around at all the people staring at them because of their outfits.

Zhane then looked at Andros, "Perhaps we should collect our luggage."

Andros just shook his, "No."

"Andros…"

"Zhane, we're on earth now. Let us dress as earthly teenagers do."

They later came out of the mall, Andros dress in a white t-shirt with a unbutton red shirt over it, and faded blue jeans and skater shoes. Zhane was dress in a silver silk button up shirt with dark pants and shoes.

Zhane look at himself, "I feel like a complete idiot."

"Oh do not be ridiculous." Andros said as he started walking.

They walked for a few minute until they came to a group of TVs. They stopped, looking at the pictures playing, "…and Angel Grove High's star quarterback, David Williams, scores the winning touchdown against Roosevelt High. Sending the Angel Grove Angels to the Championships against their rivals, the Kennedy High Patriots. Many students of Angel Grove High say that their victory is assured with David in their corner. And in other news…." Andros and Zhane smiled at how a town's games can make people go crazy.

They continued to walk until Andros saw himself in a large mirror on the wall. He walk up to his reflection and stared at himself. Zhane joined him seconds later, "Tell me Zhane, and be honest… how do I look?"

Zhane stared at his reflection for a minuet, then smiled, "I think it's time to find your Queen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Andros and Zhane were walking through a club that had loud music playing and lights flashing everywhere. People were on the dancing floor and others were sitting at tables, booths, or at the bar. Two girls went walking past them to the dance floor they smile at Andros and Zhane, who smiled back them. Zhane kept his eyes on them as Andros sat next a girl at a table smiling.

Zhane leaned on back of his chair smiling at the girl too, _"She seems nice."_

The girl then turned and smiled at them, "I've got a secret." She started. They both smiled as she continued, "I worship the devil."

Their smiles then turned to a polite grimace, _"Or not."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were then sitting with a woman dressed in a multiple colored outfit taking shots, "You see, that's the problem." She said, as Andros leaned on his arm, "I can't find a man that can satisfy me. Now some go an hour, hour-in-half, and that's it. A man got to put in over time for me to get off."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next was a women dress in a dark black leathered coat, "I not interested in a man unless he drives a BMW."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, well, you now babe," A women dress in a gold shirt said, "I'm almost single. My boyfriend is on death row."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next were twins, who were dressed in red sparkle dresses. "This is the first date Teresa and I have been on," they said in unison, "since the doctor separated us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next was a women in a thin, revealing, outfit, was chew on a tooth pick, "I'm into the group thing."

This made Andros' smile fade and Zhane's form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was Joan of Arch in my former life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then met another group of twins dressed in denim jackets, and they were beat box singing their introduction, "My name is Peaches, and I'm the best, all the DJs want, to feel my breast."

Andros and Zhane just stared in stock at the girls with their mouths gaping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time they had to fight to stay awake while listening to a girl dressed in light blue, "…yeah I want to work in videos. But, really, I want to be my own star in the videos. Because I want to become a Pop singer and a Rock singer, and write my own songs and produce my own songs, Then I'm going to try and actress, because people tell me how talented I am, I'm a natural and stuff like that. And so I gonna write my own stories and produce my own stories…" Andros then passed out from the boredom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Andros was sitting next to a women that he could tell was ten years older that him. She was dressed in a bright red shirt and had long red hair; she also had a deep voice. Zhane took a sip of his drink, at the sight he was looking at from the other side of the table.

The woman did a smooch action at him then looked at Andros as she draped her arm over his shoulders, "Hope you don't mind me coming over and sitting down. But I've been watching you all evening." Andros looks at her with a weird smile, "And I wanna tear you apart." Andros went wide eyed looking at Zhane, "and your friend too." Zhane then spits out his drink to the side looking back her scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they were walking back to there apartment. Andros was just confused about tonight, "Is my imagination, or does every woman in Angel Grove have a severe emotional problem?"

"Not all of them. Just some."

They turn around to see two guys sitting outside a restaurant.

"Sorry for startling you but, you two seem new in town, so I thought help answer your question." They look at the two strangers, the first guy, who was talking, was wearing a red and blue striped shirt and had no hair. The second guy was wearing a buttoned up green shirt and had shoulder length black hair. "I'm TJ and this is Carlos." Carlos waved at them. "Are you guys new to Angel Grove?"

Zhane spoke up, "Yeah, moved here yesterday from KO-35"

"Well welcome to Angel Grove." Carlos said leaning forward extending his hand

Andros stared at his hand, before shaking it, "Thanks. I'm called Andros, and this is my friend Zhane. Maybe you guys can help us."

"Well we'll try." TJ said.

"We wanna go and find nice women here."

"Well you got to go out and look. They ain't just gonna fall in your lap." Carlos stated.

Zhane look at Andros then back at Carlos, "We've been to every club and bar in Angel Grove."

"Well that's where you're wrong. You can't just go to some bar. You got to go to a nice place like a park, or…"

"The library." TJ added, "Or…"

"Or to our school's Festival in the gym." Carlos explains, "You guys are no doubt going to be going to are school… right?"

Andros and Zhane looked at each other, then back at Carlos, "Yeah."

"Great you guys can come with us and you can meet some nice girls there." TJ said with a smile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I won't be able to post the next Chapter until Thursday night or Friday morning. School can be a pain sometimes. :) Keep an eye out. Thanks.**


	4. Ashley Hammond

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on. **

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Four: Ashley Hammond**

The gym was crowded with many people, teachers, parents, kids, and students. TJ and Carlos both excused themselves to go help set-up tonight activities. This made Andros and Zhane feel really out of place.

Andros looked at all the girls around him some smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Apparently these are the best women Angel grove has to offer. Pick one and let's go home." Zhane said.

Andros just smiled and patted Zhane on the back, "Be patient my friend." He was starting to think that he would never find his Queen. None of the girls really caught his eye. It wasn't that they weren't attractive; it's just that he was looking for that special someone.

"Attention please." TJ's voice rang through the sound system. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at him on stage, "We will begin in a moment, so if everyone will please take your seats. Thank you."

Everyone started sitting down, Andros and Zhane sat in the middle in row. They watched as everyone finally all sat down.

Then a boy dressed in a blue t-shirt came on stage and took the microphone off the stand, "Has everyone doing?" Everyone clapped as the football players stood and shout as well as clapped, "Well, welcome to the 'Angel Grove High Charity Festival', I'm Justin Stewart. Here with us tonight are four members the Rotary." People clapped as the members came down from the stage and sat a table at the head of the stage, "The here to judge the talent of our fellow school students. The way it works is like this; one of our performers performs his or her talent in front of the judges. Then the judges decide on a number between one and ten. So say if they pick six, that means Rotary would donate six thousand dollars to our charity fund." People then all stood up and erupted with applause and whistling making Andros and Zhane shrink almost from everyone's excitement, "Everyone give it up for our first talent, our good friend, Skull."

Only a few people clapped lazily, while only one person clapped loud, everyone around Bulk, looked at him weird. Which made stop clapping. He the looked at them, "What? He's good."

"Yeah. Good and terrible." Someone next to him said.

"He's good." He looked up at stage and smiled as Skull came on dressed in a light blue tuxedo.

"Thanks Justin." Skull said as he walk on stage taking the microphone from him, "It feels so lovely tonight, give yourself a round of applause. You're so lovely, everyone is so lovely." The crowded looked at each other and clapped a little just to amuse Skull, "While you're in the clapping mood give a round of applause to my band 'Sexual Chocolate'."

Andros looked and Zhane with a puzzled look on his and mouthed _Sexual Chocolate?_ Then looked back up as the band started to play.

"Sexual Chocolate! They play so fine don't you agree?"

_I believe the children are our future,_

_Teach them well and,_

_Let them lead the way,_

_So them all the beauty they must have!!!_

_Give them a sense,_

_Of pride,_

_Make it easier…_

People started looking at each other not wanting to pay attention, as others started to laugh.

_I decided long ago,_

_Never walk,_

_In anyone's shadow,_

_If I fail, if I succeed,_

_YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY DIGNITY!!!_

_Because of greatest,_

_Love of all,_

_Inside of, ME!_

_Yay Yeah Yay_

_SEXUAL CHOCOLATE._

The crowded clapped sarcastically thankful that the song ended. Skull then started stomping his sfeet, "SEXAUL CHOCOLATE!"…silence. Skull held out his hand while dropping the mic. He then dropped his arms, looked at the crowd and walked off the stage.

Justin then pick up the mic, "That Skull ladies and gentlemen, and let see what the judges say." The judges huddled then held up the number 2. "Two." Everyone clapped then quiet down again very fast, "Next is a great friend of mine and her band, give it up for, Cassie Chan." Cassie came on stage with her guitar as the crowd applaud.

Zhane looked at Andros _"What about her? She seems nice."_ Andros just smiled and shook his head.

They then looked back at Cassie as she cleared her throat, "The song I gonna perform is 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling." She let out a breath and began.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own _

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

As she finished the gym erupted with applause, whistling, and a standing ovation. Cassie bowed then her and her band left the stage.

Justin gave her a hug as he came back on stage take the mic of the stand, "Now that was fun, and the judges say?" The judges again huddle, and then hold up the number 8, "Eight thousand! WOW!" The jocks then shouted with joy. The night went by fine as three more performers went on and earning the school another nineteen grand. "Well that about sums it up for tonight folks. But before you leave our Charity Club President, who is also a great friend of mine, would like to say a few word, Ashley Hammond."

As Ashley came on stage everyone stood and clapped for her. Zhane looked over at Andros and saw his friends eyes were glued to this woman, which made him laugh.

Ashley hugged Justin as he passed her. She stood in the center of the stage, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black overalls. She looked at the crowd and smiled at her boyfriend, David Williams, who was sitting in the front row. He was wearing a white t-shirt, his lettermen jacket, black pants and Nike shoes. He smiled and winked at her.

Ashley looked back out to the crowd, "You known, the Charity Festival, is an opportunity for self expression…"

Zhane looked back at Andros, "May we leave now?"

Andros grabs Zhane's shoulder, while keeping his eyes of Ashley, "No wait."

"As Skull expresses himself through song." She smiles and chuckles a little, that made Andros' blood freeze, she then continued, "In his own unique way, but, the song make a unique point. The children are our future, which is why it is up to all of us. To provide a place where children can express themselves…. We _need_ to rebuild Angel Grove Park. Now ushers are passing by with donation baskets, so please, give all you can." She smiles at crowd, "Now we're happy to get the money that jingles but we rather get the money that folds."

As baskets pass through the people everyone donates from five to ten bucks. As the basket passes by David though, he just passes to the next person without making any donation.

Zhane gets the basket and hands it to Andros, who still has his eyes on Ashley with his mouth gaping. He holds basket not knowing he isn't put money in it. Zhane sigh at him, then took out his money clip and holds out to Andros. But instead of take a few dollars, Andros takes _all_ of Zhane's money, which is about fifteen hundred dolloars, and throws into the basket and passes it to the next person. Zhane's eyes go wide as he looks at his clip.

As all the baskets are being collected Ashley smiles, "Thank You." People applaud as she gets down form the stage.

Andros them looks at Zhane grabs his shoulders, "She _is_ wonderful."

"Andros…"

"Shhh!" Andros says while pointing to the stage.

"Now if you ever want to help out, you may find us at Angel Grove High, room 63, G hall. Thank you for coming out. Drive home carefully." Justin said as he started walking off stage.

"Room 63, G hall." Andros repeats as he and Zhane got up and left for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning Andros and Zhane got themselves registered for school as seniors. As soon as they got set up they started heading for the room 63. Andros was hoping to see Ashley again, when they got there, but he didn't get his wish, as they entered the room they found Carlos, Justin and TJ talking about what to get for the park.

TJ was first to greet them, "Andros, Zhane. Nice to see you guys again. How your first day of school here?"

"Great." Zhane spoke up.

"We were hoping to help out in anyway we can around here." Andros said.

Justin then spoke, "Great we need trash guys."

"Trash guys?" Zhane questioned, while Andros smiled at the idea.

"Yeah. We need some one to go all around the school changing garbage cans and picking up trash in the school cafeteria."

"We'll do it." Andros said smiling.

Zhane smiled too, _"I'm going to kill you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day they walked into the study hall to do some math work when Andros froze dead in his track. There at the corner table was Ashley, sitting with Cassie.

Zhane look at Andros followed his gaze; he smiled and shoved Andros in Ashley's direction, "Go."

"No." Andros tried to leave but Zhane shoved him back.

"Go talk to her, you quantron."

"What will I say?" Zhane didn't respond but shoved him again, only this time harder.

Andros stared at him and then started walking towards Ashley; his stomach started tying into a knot. He could feel sweat going down the side of his face. _"Don't worry so much its just talk."_ Zhane said in his head. Andros just shook his head, yeah right this talk with the most beautiful girl in the universe, _"We haven't seen the whole universe yet."_ _"SHUT UP ZHANE!"_ He could he Zhane laugh from the other side of the room. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

As he neared the table, he smiled and looked at Ashley, "Hi." He says trying to figure out what to say.

Ashley and Cassie look up, "Hello." Ashley response before going back to her work.

"Hello." Andros says again while still thinking.

Ashley and Cassie exchange looks then look at Andros again, "Hi."

"_Well introduce yourself!"_ Zhane said in his head.

"I am Andros."

"Nice to meet you Andros I'm Ashley."

"And I'm Cassie." Cassie said while holding out her hand.

Andros shook her hand, then looked back at Ashley, "I have recently been in charge of garbage for your club. Do you have any that requires disposal?"

Ashley smiles, making his heart skip a beat, "No, we're fine here."

"Well if you do, don't hesitate to call, I'll come by take care of it for you."

Cassie smiles trying not to laugh at what she could see was going on, as Ashley responded, "That's good to know."

"When you think of garbage, think of Andros."

Cassie pressed her hand to her mouth as Ashley raised her eyebrows.

_"Smooth."_Andros then decided to retreat, "Well, um… I have to get to work. Maybe… we'll have a chance to… talk again on a professional level." He started walking of.

"Good-bye Andros."

Andros smiled at her and headed for Zhane's table.

"I think he like you." Cassie said laughing.

Ashley laughed "Shut up." Cassie went back to work, while Ashley stared at Andros as he sat down by his friend, she smiled before going back to her work.


	5. A Gift From A Admirer

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Five: A Gift From A Admirer**

Outside of school, a red Mustang GT was racing down the road, with its music blasting, passing a car and cutting the driver off as the car turned into the school parking lot. David drove passed the cheerleaders that were practicing and honked his horn as he went by. The girls smiled waved at him. He parked at the front of the school, shutting down his engine as he pulled down his visor; checking himself out, "You are one _sexy_ man." He said as he got out of his car.

He walked the halls readily accepting what he felt to be well-deserved admiration. All girls smiled and waved at him, while the men look at him as a godly figure. As continued walking he saw Mr. Hammond closing his classroom door. He smiled and walked up to him.

Mr. Hammond noticed a figure walking toward him from the corner of his eye looked to his right and smiled, "David!" He smiled holding out his hand, "Looking sharp kid."

"James." David smiled back as he shook his hand, "Just came by to take Ashley out for awhile."

"Pays to have only morning classes, huh?" David smiled and nodded, "How's the family business?"

"Excellent, you know business is really booming, and my dad got some spare tickets to the up coming Raiders game, so I thought you would like them." He said while handing James two tickets.

"David that's very thoughtful of you. Thank you. Well Ashley is down in the study hall. You kids have fun."

David smiled walked off. As he approached the study hall Andros and Zhane were just walking towards his direction.

"When you think of garbage think of Andros." Zhane said laughingly while imitating Andros as they walked.

Andros looked at him embarrassingly "And I suppose you could have done better." Zhane was about to respond until David bumped into Andros, "Sorry."

David looked, "Watch where going." He said rudely as he continued on.

Zhane looked at David, "What's his problem?"

Andros shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Probably stress from the up coming game."

Zhane just shook his head, "Well let's go do our job that _you_, got us into."

Andros smiled, "One day you'll thank me for this."

"Really?" Zhane said as they continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David entered the study hall, and scanned the area until he saw Ashley in the corner. He smiled and started walking up to her.

Cassie looked up and saw him walking up them, "Lover boy is here." Ashley looked up and smiled as Cassie packed up her books, "You going to tell him about, the flirty garbage boy?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very funny." Cassie smiled as walked off to join TJ and Justin.

Ashley looked back at David as reached her table, "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure." Ashley said as she started packing her things, "Let me ask you something." David gave her his undivided attention, "The other day at the festival someone stuck a _large_ sum of cash into the donation baskets. You wouldn't happen to know who that was would you?" She asked suspiciously knowing the answer.

David thought that he might have been caught. That she knew he _didn't_ make any donation, "Well… I…" He tried to make up an excuse.

Ashley then smiled widely, "I thought it was you!"

David smiled, "You know me. Anything for the kids." He lied.

Ashley smiled as kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros and Zhane were taking off the lid to one of the garbage cans at the front of the school as Ashley and David walked by arm in arm.

"Hi guys." She waved.

Andros stopped and smiled at her, "Hello."

Zhane smiled too.

David looked at Ashley as she opened her door, "Oh, before I forget, I got us four tickets to the Lakers game maybe your sister like to bring someone."

"Great." She said as she got into his car.

David was also until he saw his left over coke from lunch. He grabbed it and looked over at Andros, "Hey uh, take care of this for me, will ya?"

He tossed his drink as he got into his car. The drink splashed all over Andros as it hit him in the chest. Zhane laughed hysterically and clapped his hands. Andros looks at him gravely, which made Zhane stop and go back to his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Andros walked the hall of the school while Zhane went home. Andros went to his locker and opened it and let out sigh, "What got you down man?" someone said behind him Andros turned around and saw Carlos.

Andros shrugged his shoulders, "How can I improve my image?"

Carlos looked him as if he was insane, "What? What's wrong with the look?" He asked while he leaned his back on the lockers with his arms crossed, looking him, "I like the way you look. You have a simple style. Wish people dress more like your style; it's very rare these days. Why do you ask?"

"I want to gain the interest of a woman."

Carlos laugh at that, "I never seen any girl I know give any love to man just because of how he dresses. Is this an earth girl?" Andros nodded, "Well, have you tried talking to her?"

Andros nodded again, "That didn't work out so well."

"Well... from what I hear from the other guys is that if you talk to a girl's father; and get on his good side, he might recommend you to their daughter, because they think you are quite appropriate for their daughter to date." Andros nodded, "But, I personally think its all nonsense. Just try talking to her again and you'll be fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Andros was in Mr. Hammond's Science class when the bell rang, "Now, I want everyone to write a paper on your theory of the creation of the universe and that be ready to explain your theory on Friday."

Andros was about to leave until he remembered what Carlos said yesterday, _But, I personally think its all nonsense._ Carlos' voice ringed in his head. Andros sighed, "Why not?" he muttered to himself as he walk up to Mr. Hammonds desk, "Mr. Hammond?"

James looked up from his desk, "What is it?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you happen to catch the professional football game last night?"

James thought for a minute, "No. I didn't it."

"Oh it was most exhilarating. The Broncos of Denver took on the Dolphins of Miami. And in the end the Broncos triumph, by kicking an ob long ball, made of pig skin into a big H. It was most exhilarating." Andros finished with a smile.

James looked at Andros with a serious look, "Son."

"Yes." Andros said smiling still.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time. If you want to graduate here, stay of the drugs."

_Retreat_ Andros smiled and nodded, "Yes." Then he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As school let out, Justin was asking Andros question about KO-35. While in exchange Andros asked Justin about Ashley. Which Justin didn't know why at first until he got Andros to confess the he like her. Justin just smiled at that and answered as best as he could. As long as he got Andros' word that he didn't tell Ashley that he told him. Which Andros agreed as long as he didn't tell Ashley he likes her. Justin agreed, because he personally didn't like David one bit.

They were talking on the steps of school as they saw David pull up and stop near the parking lot. They watched as Ashley got out of the car and go around to kiss David one last time before he drove of.

Justin shook his head, "I don't know how it is on KO-35 for you. But here, rich guys seem to always get the girl."

Andros just nodded, "Yes he must work really hard."

Justin just laughed and looked at him, "The "_prince_" of Angel Grove work hard? No way. He lives of his family's business fortune. He can _buy_ her anything he wants." He then looked back out to Ashley, "How are you going to compete with that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at the Hammond's house, loud music of Gwen Stefani was playing in the living room. Ashley was sitting on the couch working on her fashion designs while her sister, Denise, was dancing to the music. She had dark brown hair and green eyes like her father, and was wearing a loose white shirt, black skin tight pants, and black socks. While Ashley was wearing a yellow button shirt, black pants, and yellow socks.

Denise danced around the room while their dog, a golden retriever, laid on the other end of the couch and followed her around. Denise sees this and teases the dog as she danced. Ashley laughed as she watched her sister. Just then the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Denise said as she dances out of the room to the main hall. As she left Ashley patted her leg and her dog came up to her and rested his head on her lap. Ashley rubbed his head as she studied her new design.

Denise opened the front door, and there stood a man in a leather coat and a cop, "Delivery for Ashley Hammond." The man in the leather coat said.

"I'll take it, I'm her sister."

"Will you sign here please?" He said as he handed her a clipboard. Denise signed her name and handed back the clipboard as the man handed her a red gift bag, "Thank you."

Denise walk back to the living room and sat down next to Ashley, opening the bag and pulled a box.

"What is it?" Ashley asked at she watched her sister open the white box and pull out a black velvet case.

"Something for you." She responded as she was about to open the case.

But Ashley chucked at her sister and took the case, "Do mind if I open it?" She opened the case, and there sat an arrow shaped necklace with a yellow gem and a pair of red ruby earrings, "Wow!"

Denise took the case from her sister, "You think they're real?"

"They couldn't be." Ashley said taking back the case again.

Denise opened the back again and pulled out a card and read it out loud, "From an Admirer. Not David." She looked at her sister mouth gaping, "Somebody's messing around.

Ashley smiled, "I am not."

"I don't care how much a man _admires you_. He's not going give you gifts like that, unless you're giving him a little booty."

Ashley let out a big laugh, as she looks at her sister, "Not everyone male thinks like that Denise."

"Yes they do. They just won't admit it."

Ashley smiled and looked back the jewelry. _I don't who sent me this. But I'm going to find out._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Andros and Zhane where sitting at a table outside the school, working on their homework. Zhane look up from his work thinking to himself, before he looked at Andros.

"Do you realize I have not had sex since we got to earth?" Zhane said.

Andros looked up, "Zhane. There she is." They looked at Ashley as she walked by; she waved at them as she passed them. Andros followed her with his eyes as he spoke, "I'm Going to talk to her."

"Good. Tell her you sent her the rare stone and five thousand dollar earrings. Then she will fall into your arms and we can leave this planet far behind us."

"Oh no. I can not do that."

"Well do something." Zhane said while slapping his English book.

"Do not worry I have a plan."

"What are going to do? Garbage talk your way into her heart."

"Now that is not fair."

"What not fair is me doing manual labor and going to high school." Zhane then looked at his fingers, "And I am badly in need of a manicure."

Andros laughed at his statement, "Oh listen to yourself." He said as he his voice up an octave, "I badly in need of a manicure." Zhane open his mouth to say something until Andros held his hand to his ear, "Are going to say something?"

Zhane closed his mouth and went back to his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley and Denise were later sitting at a table at the Surf Spot talking about the up coming game until Ashley saw Andros walk in, "Hey Andros!"

Ashley waved her hand and Andros walked up to her table smiling, "Yes."

Ashley smiled back, "This is my sister Denise."

"Hello! How are you?" He said bowing his at her.

"Hi" Denise responded, _Man he is hot._

Ashley leaned little to her sister, "Andros is from KO-35."

"What's it like there?" She asked.

"Oh it's nice. Great people, great cities, almost like earth. But we don't have your sport of basketball, think thats what you call it." Andros described.

"Really?" Denise asked. Then she got great idea, "We got an extra ticket to the Lakers game. You wanna come?"

Andros thought for a moment, he looked at Ashley who smiled and nodded her head yes, "Yes." He said with a smile.

Ashley smile grew more, "Great! You two can double date with me and David."

Andros smile drop a little as he looked at Denise. She smiled at him and he smiled back. _Well…it's a start._


	6. Andros To The Rescue

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Six: Andros To The Rescue**

It was a rainy day at the Staples Center, which was crowded with many fans of the Lakers and Bulls, with as far as the eye could see, all the fans were dressed in either red and black or purple and gold.

Twenty rows away from the side of the court sat Denise, Andros, Ashley, and David. They were sanding with the Lakers fans cheering "GO LAKERS! GO!" as the Lakers made a slam dunk.

As they started to sit down Andros looked at David as he yelled, "YES! IN HIS FACE! IN HIS FACE!"

Andros smiled and stuck his fist in the air, "YES IN THE FACE!" Ashley smiled and laughed at him, while David looked at him as if he was a retard.

"Why don't you take off your jacket Andros?" Denise said as she was already helping take off his jacket.

"Yes thank you." Andros said while taking his jacket off all the way, "In the face right? I like this." He said to Ashley, who smiled at his excitement, as he sat down placing his red coat across his lap.

"Isn't that better?" Denise asked looking him.

Andros smiled, "Yes. Thank you very much." As he turned his attention back to the game, Denise secretly lifted the edge of Andros' jacket and placed her hand inside his lap. Andros looked at Denise in a nervous and surprised discomfort look. Denise started having fun and then smiled at Andros.

David watched the game as he talked to Andros, "Wearing normal clothes must be a new experience for you."

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled at Andros, "Are you able to follow the game Andros?"

Andros' body then snapped up straight, "OH YES! I am following the game quite well." He said looking at Denise who smiled at him again.

David then looked at Andros when the half time buzzer went off, "What kind of games to you play on KO-35? Asteroids?" He laughed. Whiled Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

Andros looked at him as smiled, "No we play a game that you call a..." He then jolts up again, "SOCCER!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, soccer. Oh that a really cute spot. Especially the way you all bounce that off your heads." He laughed.

Andros then just shot up out of his seat, "YES! YES!" Ashley looked at him weird, but then just smiled.

"What are you doing, it's the half-time?" David asked.

Andros looked at the court and saw it empty. Embarrassed he thought of an excuse to get away, "Yes this is my favorite part of the game. Will you excuse me for a moment?" He said as he scooted passed them to the stairs and started climbing up. David just shook his head and smiled at Ashley, he tried to put his hand on her knee until she tried to move it. She was a little upset with him for his rude comments to Andros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros later found himself standing in a long line to the restroom. He found it a lot better than sitting next to Denise.

As he waited a man in a Bull jersey walked by, he glanced at Andros and kept walking until he turn looked back at him. His eye then went wide, "OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! IT IS YOU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!" Andros stared at him at as the guy got on his knees and bowed. People were now watching the scene which made Andros embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable. "Greetings your highness!" The man continued as he grabbed Andros's hand and bowed again.

"Please, please. Stop bowing. Please."

"I am a loyal citizen of KO-35!"

Andros looked around nervously, "Yes, well…thank you."

"This is the greatest day of my life."

_I got to get out of here._ "Yes well it was nice meeting you too." Andros said with a smile as he started walking off. The guy on the ground nodded and ran to get his friend.

Andros was heading for the exit of the building when he saw Ashley and David there. He turned around to walk the other way until he bumped into the guy again.

"Please, please!" He said as he held his shoulders. Andros then notice David and Ashley walking his direction watching the whole scene, "May I just have my picture taken with you."

The guy stood straight and excitedly by Andros with a _big_ smile on his face. His friend nodded and held up a camera and snapped a picture. The guy then turned to Andros, "I will cherish this for the rest of my life." He and his friend started backing away bowing, "Rest of my life." Then the turned and walked away.

Ashley stood stunned, not sure what to make of what she just saw, "Who was that?"

Andros _so_ embarrassed turned to her and smiled, "Just some man I met in the restroom." He then walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mid afternoon the next day. Andros was playing pool with Justin and TJ while Zhane was talking to some girls at the juice bar. Ashley and David were sitting together near the pool table.

David held Ashley's hands as he spoke, "Ashley why don't we runaway together?"

Ashley smiled, "Because I like it here. My family and friends are here."

"Yeah but you're my lady, and my lady doesn't need anybody but me. I'll take care you. I'll get you any think you want." He paused, "What can I get you."

"Nothing."

"I'll get you a… shake. I'll be right back."

Ashley watched him walk off then looked to watch her friends play pool. Andros lined up his shot, "Eight ball, left side pocket."

TJ shook his head, "Andros, you still have two stripe balls left." Andros smiled as he hit the cue ball and TJ watched as he sank the last two stripe balls and hit the eight ball in to his declared pocket. Andros stood up straight and smiled again, "Wow!" TJ said wide eyed.

Ashley smiled, "Nice shot Andros."

Andros laughed and walked over to Ashley's table handing Justin his cue stick, "Impressed?"

Ashley laughed, "No. It'll take more than a shot like that to impress me."

"Really?"

She laughed again, "Have a seat."

Andros smiled, "Thank you." He took a seat in David's chair opposite side of her.

"You know I hope David didn't offend you to much. He can be rather rude sometimes."

Andros just shrugged his shoulders, "Well he can not help it."

Ashley laughed again, "You know there something about Andros. I just can't figure out."

"Really? Like what?" Andros asked curiously.

"I don't know. You take so much pride in everything you do, whether it be your school work or your garbage work. Why?" She asked.

"He who learn to fly one day. Must first learn to stand and walk. One can not fly into flying." Ashley stared in his eyes as he spoke and smiled, "That is not mine, that's Nietzsche's."

"Now that's what I mean, not many people go around here quoting Nietzsche."

As they continued to talking a guy in a beat up outfit came in and pulled out a shotgun. He fired one shot into the ceiling and points the gun at everyone, "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY. STAY COOL AND NOBODY GET HURT!" Everyone panics and goes down to the floor Justin and TJ just freeze at where they are. As Zhane and Andros just look at him in annoyance. The guy then points his gun at the cashier, "TAKE THE MONEY OUT! ALL OF IT!" The cashier takes out a food bag, opens the casher and starts putting money into the bag, the gunman then looks back at everybody, "ANYBODY MOVE, I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF."

As the guy continued to yell at the cashier, Andros started signaling Justin to drop his cue stick. Justin looked at him confused but Andros just repeated his order. Justin then complied and set it carefully to the ground. Andros then used his telekinesis to drag the stick to him, _"Zhane follow my lead and be ready to move in fast." _Zhane looked at him and nodded. Andros looked at the guy and lead towards Ashley, "Excuse me for a moment." He got up and started walking to the gunman, who turned around and pointed his gun at Andros. Andros stood holding the cue stick, "It would be wise for you put the weapon down." He said calmly.

"WHO FUCK IS THIS ASSHOLE?!"

"Please refrain from using any further obscenities in the presence of these people."

"WHAT?" The guy looked at Andros as if he were crazy.

"I've _warn_ you. I'll be force to thrash you."

"Fuck you!"

Andros looked him in the eye, _"NOW!"_ At that time Andros used the cue stick to hit the gun pointing it up as Zhane ran and jumped over the railing as Andros tripped the man to the ground sending his gun sliding to Zhane feet.

The man then pulled out knife about to attack Andros until heard his gun cock, "Freeze you disease barillian bug." Zhane said the gun point at the gunman.

The gunman looks at him, sighs, and drops his knife. David then came out of his hiding spot looking shocked. He looked at Ashley, she just shrugged her shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the cops to the gunman away, Zhane and Andros decided to head home. They started walking until they heard their names be called they turned around and saw Mr. Hammond running up to them, "Hey guys, I gotta tell ya, I'm really proud in what I saw in there today." They just laughed, "Listen leave Saturday night open I having a little get together at my house. Okay?" They nodded and James smiled and walked off, "See you Saturday."

"It's working. He finally accepted us as equals." Andros said with a big smile.

Zhane just laughed and they continued home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night, Andros and Zhane were dressed in tuxedos with a red shirt for Andros and a silver shirt for Zhane. They were standing in the front yard of the Hammond house with James, "Alright fellas, give them a ticket, take their keys, and park the cars down the street. Then when you get finished come inside and help in the kitchen."

Zhane smiled, _"Oh yeah Andros. We _are _real equals."_

"Andros I want you to come in with me I gonna show you around Hammond Castle." James said as he started walking up to the house. Andros smiled and nodded and followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half-hour later the house was booming with party guessed TJ, Carlos, and Justin were talking in one corner, while Ashley and Cassie were sitting at the dinning room table talking and laughing. Mr. Hammond went around greeting all the guests. Zhane went around the area with a tray of Champagne.

Andros was at the bar pouring champagne and talking to David, "Hey man I got to say you handled yourself well with that dude and gun. I would have helped you out myself but a… had a shake in my hands, you understand right?" Andros just glared at him and went back to his work, "I bet you learned all that stuff from fighting aliens and shit huh?"

Andros just looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Well… were I'm from, during the war with Dark Specter, one must be prepared for anything and be ready to take command."

"I'm all for that. Especially with women." He then looked at Ashley, Andros followed his gaze as he continued, "You know, they may not admit it, but they want a man to, _take_ charge. _Tell them_ what to do." David then finishes his glass and left. Andros just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

David walked to Mr. Hammond who was talking to his parents, "…and what I'm trying to say." He sees David and smiles, "David I gotta say, your mother gets more beautiful every day."

David smiled, "James can I talk to you alone real quick."

"Sure."

They soon left and were back no more than five minute later James walked up to bar, "Andros, make sure everybody's glasses are filled we're about to make a very special announcement."

Andros nodded, "Yes sir."

James and David were then at side up the room which was a step up for the main floor, "Can I have everybody's attention please?" Everyone then quieted down, "Now as everyone knows David and Ashley have been dating for quite some time." Ashley, from the side, face started to drop, having a feeling of were this might be going, and she didn't like it, "I happy to say that David here just popped the big question." Ashley's eyes then went wide, as Zhane looked at Andros, who face dropped extremely, "And Ashley happily accepted." Ashley face now was stern, "So as it turns out, this has become an engagement party. To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom." The crowded responded all happy for the couple.

Ashley then got up and grab David's arm, "I wanna talk to you NOW!" She said angrily.

Ashley led David outside to the pool house. She open the door and led them inside and then slammed the door shut and threw David against the wall, "Next time you and father decide to get together and plan my life, I wish you let me in on it!"

David smiled, "Baby it's not like that."

He tried to place his hand on her hips, but Ashley grab them pushed him again, "Don't _touch_ me!"

David smiled again, "But baby it our engagement party."

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to leave, slamming the door as she did. Ashley went to her swing set and sat down. She sat for a seemed like hours her, until she felt a coat being placed on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Andros, "Thanks."

Andros smiled and walked around to her, "Champagne?"

"No. Really don't feel like celebrating." Andros nodded and started to walk off until Ashley smiled and grabbed his hand, "Wait. Stay and keep company." Andros smiled and sat himself in the other swing next to her, "Andros if you're going to hang out with me then you got to loosen up." As he sat all stiff and straight up.

"Oh, I can be loose." He then dropped his shoulders, "See."

Ashley laughed, "Much better."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh, "Are you alright?"

Ashley turn to him, "I fine! I just _not_ going to be pressured into marriage! Not by David or my father or anyone!" She said venting her angrier.

Andros nodded, "I understand very well. Where I come from they arrange many marriages. And I feel that _nobody_ should marry out of obligation."

"You're right. I mean how can even consider marrying a guy like David?"

Andros thought for a moment, "I wondered the same thing."

Ashley sighed shook her head, "He just made me so angry. You don't… think… I over reacted… do you?"

"Sometimes the first reaction is the correct one."

She smiled at that, "You know you're very easy to talk to. I feel I could tell you anything." As she said that they looked into each other eyes. And both got completely lost. Andros wanted to lean in and kiss her and he would have until they were interrupted.

"Hey Andros, we need more champagne in here." Denise yelled and then closing the door behind her.

Andros laughed and got up, "I almost forgot I was working here."

Ashley smiled feeling more calm, "Well, thanks for listening to me Andros, I really appreciate it."

Andros looked her in the eyes again, "Anytime, Ashley Hammond." He then started walking off.

"Hey! Be careful." Andros looked back her, she smiled at him, "I think my sister likes you." Andros smiled and walked back inside. Leaving smiling Ashley to herself.


	7. Someone To Kiss

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. School doesn't cut anyone some slack. :) Anyway the story continues. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Someone To Kiss**

On Monday morning Andros was beaming with joy. He was more happy than ever felt possible. Ever since last night he knew that Ashley was his missing Queen. Only one thing kept popping in his mind, 'How was he going to tell her the truth about his Royalty.' Andros just sighed, he find a way.

Andros was standing in front of a mirror making sure he would looking nice for Ashley. He was going to see if maybe she would like to talk after school today, "Zhane," he called to his sleeping friend. "Zhane. Come on my friend, we're going to be late for school today."

Zhane opened his eyes and squinted to the bright light for the sun outside. He glared at Andros, "So what if I am?"

"Zhane we can not afford to anger Mr. Hammond, especially when things are going so well with Ashley," he said with smile.

"I don't care. I'm not going to school today," Zhane said as he going back to sleep.

Andros then jerk the sheets from the bed, "Yes you _are_ going to school today!" he said more strongly.

Zhane then sat up on the bed and looked at Andros, "I sick of living in dump. I mean look at this filth!"

"You want to live better? Fine!" Andros then kicked a garbage can over, "Pick this place up! BUT YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Andros then turned to pack up his bag as Zhane sighed and started to get up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During school Andros kept his eyes on the clock waiting to get out of his last class. He was eager to see Ashley again. As he arrived at school to find Ashley waiting for him outside. She asked if he would like to hang out with her after school. Andros of course answered her immediately, which made her smile. They agreed to meet at the front of the school, as soon as school let out.

The bell then rang and the instructor started giving the class their homework, but Andros didn't hear, he hurried out of class to drop off his stuff and meet Ashley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Andros and Ashley were walking side by side down a nice neighborhood. Andros was listening to Ashley go on and on about all the things that David did that annoyed her, since they've been dating.

Ashley then sighed, "Maybe I stayed with him because everyone expected me too. Your know what I mean?" she looked at Andros who nodded his head. "You're probably tried hearing about my all problems with David."

Andros shook his head, "No. Not at all."

She then smiled, "I feel like I owe you a favor," her eyes then lit up with a idea. "How you come over to my house and I'll cook you dinner? Denise will be there."

Andros laughed at that last comment, "Let us go to my house."

"Why?"

"I'll like to cook for you," He said proudly.

Ashley looked at him shocked, "You… cook?"

Andros chuckled, "I dabble a little, yes."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Great! Tell you what, I buy the groceries."

Andros stopped them and looked at her, "Okay. But I must warn you, my home is very poor."

Ashley then looked him, "I don't care about that. I love to see where you live."

Andros looked into her eyes. He swore that he could stare into her eyes for all eternity. He then smiled and took her hand into his hand as they continued walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they reach Andros' apartment the sun had already gone down. Andros and Ashley both carried a bag of groceries as they approached Andros' door.

Andros pulled out his keys, "Welcome to my humble home," he said as he started to unlock his door. Ashley smiled as he opened the door.

Andros poked his head in and his face dropped at what he saw. The _whole_ apartment was redecorated. The fool no longer was a cemented, but was covered in a gray-silver carpet. The walls were now had a nice clean coat of white paint. The two single person beds were now both Queen sized. There was also now a full-fledged entertainment system, with a five-CD player, five-DVD player, a Harmon Kardon receiver, with JPL speakers in every corner of the apartment, and a Big flat screen Samsung TV. And in the front of the TV was a green sectional couch.

From the couch Zhane looked up and smiled, "Andros!"

Andros slammed the door and pressed his back against it, looking wide eyed.

Ashley looked at Andros worried, "What's wrong?"

Andros just smiled nervously, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine," he said as he opened the door. "Excuse me while I tidy up a bit," he then slammed the door shut.

Ashley looked at the closed door in confusion.

Inside the apartment Andros dropped his groceries bag on a table while he glared at Zhane, "What have you done?!"

Zhane shrugged his shoulders, "You told me to fix up the place."

Andros was about to say something until Ashley started knocking on the door, "Andros?"

Andros walked back to the door and slipped back out the door smiling while he closed door behind him.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Andros smiled wider, "Oh yes. Everything is fine," he then grabbed her groceries bag. "Excuse me for just one second," he then slipped back into the apartment. Ashley was now even more confused then ever.

Andros dropped the second bag of groceries by his as glared back at Zhane and then walked over to Zhane's desk.

Zhane then watched as Andros started taking _all_ of his money for his wallet and clip, "What are you doing?" he asked as Andros threw the money into a brown paper lunch sack. "For gods sake Andros do not take my pocket money."

Andros just glared at him, "You have no more money, then you cannot cause no more mischief," He then started walking to the door.

"You are being unreasonable!"

Andros turned around looked him in the eye, "If you have ruined my chance with Ashley. I will _never_ forgive you."

Zhane sat back and sighed as Andros turned and walked out.

Andros smiled at Ashley as he came back out, "Sorry."

Ashley sighed, "Can we go in now?" she asked as she started walking to the door only to be stopped.

"No we cannot," Andros said as he pocketed his keys.

"Why not?"

Andros froze for second as he thought of a reason, "Uhh… there is a rat. A _big_ rat."

Ashley smiled, crossed her arms, and looked at him suspiciously, "You know what I think?" she then leaned towards him. "I think there is no rat. I think that you're just so ashamed of your apartment you can't even let me see."

Andros looked to the side and back to her, "Once again you have proven me wrong."

She laughed, "If it bothers you that much, we can _go out_ to eat."

Andros sighed, "That would be better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros and Ashley were walking down the streets of Angle Grove talking back forth about their life. Ashley told Andros about her days as a Turbo Ranger. As he told her about KO-35's Space Rangers, but he kept to himself that he was their red Space Ranger.

"So now that Dark Specter, Devatox, and every other villian gone, we can act just as normal teenagers." Ashley said as they walked.

"I know what you mean, KO-35 has been…" Andros started to say until he saw a couple of homeless people down a alley way. "Excuse me for a moment," he then he ran down the alley.

Ashley watch as Andros walked up and kneel down to the two guys on the ground and set a paper bag on one of their laps and run back up to her. Then they continued to walk.

Ashley looked behind her and then back up to Andros, "What did you give them?"

He just smiled, "I just gave them some pocket change." Ashley just looked at him weird, but then just smiled.

They continued walking and talking to until they found a nice little restaurant just near the edge of town. It was very nice place for couples. The tables had white cloths over them, with a glass vase with a single red rose, two small candles on to the sides of the vase, and to top it off a small stage with a small band. It was the perfect place for a nice romantic date.

They enjoying a nice small piece of and red wine. Then Andros raised his glass to her, "To new friends," he said.

Ashley smiled and raised her glass to cling his, "To new friends," she repeated as she sipped some of her wine. She set her drink down a looked at Andros, "So Andros, why did you come to earth?"

Andros set his drink down then and just smiled, "To find something special."

Ashley just stared at him think there was more to his story, "Awfully long way to travel."

He then looked her in the eye, "No journey is too great. When one finds what he seeks."

_How does he do that. How does he talk with such confidence and wisdom._ She thought to herself, "Does everyone talk like you on KO-35?"

Andros raised his eyebrows, "Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, no," she answered quickly. "I love it. It's nice to be with a man who know how to express himself," he just smiled. "So what did you do back home?"

Andros froze for second trying to think of something, "Back home, I was… I was… in the family business."

"What was that?"

"Uh, uh,…" Andros thought for a moment, "loyal servants of the Royal Family." Ashley laughed and he just smiled, "Yes, Yes."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Does it surprise you?"

She thought for a minute, "No. I just think your just to well educated to be a servant."

Andros just shrugged, "Well… the prince is extremely nice guy. He brought me with to all his studies, so that I could still learn and not neglect my service."

Just then the waiter walked by and dropped off the bill. Andros sipped his wine again as he tried to take the bill, only to stopped by Ashley's hand softly over his, "No, let me," she said softly.

Andros shook his head, "No, it is not right I should pay."

Ashley sighed and looked down at her plate, "Andros… we should stop worrying about being poor. If _I_ wanted a wealthy guy I would be out with David right now," she then looked to his eyes, "not with you," she said softly.

Andros looked back into her eyes, knowing right there and not sure, but that he had fallen in love. Just then the band started to play a soft slow song. Andros looked to dance floor where some people were dancing, "Would you like dance?" he asked looking back into her eyes.

"Yes," she said softly.

Andros stood and took her hand in his as he help her up and took her to the dance floor. He then turned to her, as he placed his hands around her waste, she place her arms around his neck. They started to dance slowly. Listening to the words of the song playing. Ashley then leaned into Andros as he did the same. They had closed the small space between them, Ashley then felt that this was where she was supposed to be.

She then pulled back slowly and looked at Andros, "What about Denise?"

Andros just looked in her eyes, "I am not interested in Denise."

She looked down, "What about David?"

"I am not interested in David either."

She then looked back up into his eyes, seeing all the love he had for her right there, in his eyes. She then, very slowly, leaned up. Andros then started to lean down and their lips pressed up to one another as they slowly kissed. Ashley then knew that this was where she belonged. Here. In Andros' arms. They continued to kiss slowly and softly letting world around them fall away.


	8. Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Guests**

Zhane was in the NASADA-I.G.M.C. (Inter Galactic Mail Center) filling out a message. After he finished he re-read his letter a couple of time to make sure he was satisfied.

He walked over to the main counter and waited for someone to help him. A women, in her early thirties, approached him with a smile, "Hi how can I help you?" she asked.

Zhane smiled and handed her his message disk, "I like to send this out."

She took the disk and inserted it into her computer, pulling up the file. As she read over the message, her eyebrow went up and she glanced back at Zhane, "You really want to send this?"

"Why? What is wrong?" Zhane asked. "Read it to me please."

The women sighed, "To his Majesty, King Andrew Korvan, Royal Palace, KO-35," she started, "Sire, Andros and I have depleted all of our funds. Please, kindly send three hundred thousand American dollars, as we are in need financial aid. Your Humble Servant, Za-Hane."

"Zhane," he corrected her.

"Zhane," she said staring at him.

"Do think I should make it, four hundred thousand?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You think that will be enough?"

Zhane thought for a minute, then nodded, "You're right. Five hundred thousand."

"As you're asking why don't we go for a cool million?" She thought.

Zhane hesitated for a moment, "You don't that would be too much?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Nahh."

Zhane was, an hour later, walking down the hall to his apartment. He sighed as he pulled out his key to unlock his door when he noticed the door was cracked open. Zhane looked up and put his hand into his pocket and gripped his morpher and then walked in.

Music started playing from the stereo as Zhane fully entered the room. A girl in a very revealing black outfit turned to him. She had _very_ short shorts, with black nylons, black high heels, a tight bare midriff shirt, and she had her hair pulled up into a bun.

"Alright! What's going on?" she asked.

"Denise," Zhane said, shocked that she broke in and worried that he and Andros were busted. _"We're in trouble."_ He thought to himself.

"I came to see Andros," she said walking up to him while glancing here and there. "What are you guys involved in? I know there is no way you guys can afford this stuff by any job salary on earth or KO-34, 25, whatever you guys are from."

Zhane sighed and tried to think of a good excuse. He then raised an eyebrow and smiled at an idea he had to save both him and Andros, "What would you do, if I told you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros was walking down to his apartment door with a big smile on his face. He felt as if he was walking on air. As he got close to his apartment door he sighed and then walked in, "Zhane! I just had…" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Zhane _and_ Denise shoot straight up off Zhane's bed.

Denise smiled at him as she pulled back down her shirt, "Oh, Hi Andros!" she said, "Zhane told me everything," Andros face then dropped, "Sorry things didn't work out between you and me, but you understand," Andros then folded his arms as she kissed Zhane. "Good-bye," She started to say between kisses, as she glanced at Andros, "sweet _Prince_." Andros raised an eyebrow as she said that last word. She then got up, put back on her heels, and started heading out the door.

"Remember," Zhane said, as she stopped and turned back to him, "You must not tell a soul."

She gave his a flirty smile, "Your secret is safe with me your Highness," she by blowing him a kiss. She turns to Andros, "Bye," she said sarcastically and then left the apartment.

Andros stared at Zhane and then looked at the door and point, "If you're the Prince," He said looking back at Zhane, pointing to him, then to himself, "Then who am I?"

Zhane looked at him nervously, "My servant."

Andros crossed his arms and thought to himself. He then started to smiled at the idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Ashley was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair as her dad walked in with another vase of flowers, to add to her other unwelcome vases of flowers.

James set the vase on top of his daughter's dresser and sniffed some of them, "Mm mm, that David must be spending a fortune on flowers." Ashley rolled her eyes and took a look at herself fully in the mirror, she was wearing light denim pants, a white shirt with a short yellow button up shirt tied at the bottom, and the necklace and earrings that she got for her admirer. She then turned to leave, "Where are you going?" Her dad asked.

She smiled, "A museum, with Andros."

Her dad started shaking his head blocking her path out of her room, "No, I don't like that."

Ashley sighed, "What's wrong with Andros?"

Her dad looked down then back at her, "Honey, you told me yourself. He's a servant," he sighed as Ashley grabbed his arms and moved his a little to the side so she could get by, "Ashley, sweetie, why don't you marry David? He dresses real nice, treats you real good…"

Ashley cut him, "You only like David because he's rich," she stated.

"Ashley… I know I raised you right and are capable of making your own decisions. I just…" He sighed again, "I just don't want you to struggle through life or… get hurt."

Ashley smiled and hugged him tight, "I know dad. I know," she kissed his cheek and let him go, "bye daddy."

"Bye," he said with a small wave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhane was relaxing in on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and told the occupant on the side to come in and their landlord walked in.

"You guys wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Thomas," Andros said, as Thomas looked at the room and his eyes wide. "We would like to change apartments."

"GOD DAM! Now what have you boys done up here?!" Thomas asked.

Andros gestured to Zhane, "My friend Zhane has altered the apartment, and we would like to exchange it for another."

Mr. Thomas gave Andros a suspicious looked, "This stuff isn't hot is it?"

"Oh no sir. It just that I'm going to bring a nice lady up and…" Andros shrugged his shoulders, "I can't let her see me living in a place like this."

Thomas thought for a minute, then walked around the apartment as he spoke, "I'll tell you what. I going to let you guys stay in my apartment, and I'll move up here."

"Does your apartment look poor?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, it a real shit-hole, you'll love." Zhane then rolled his eyes, as Mr. Thomas continued, "Here the keys apartment 3, first floor."

Andros took the keys and shook his hand, "Thank you. You are to kind," he then turned to Zhane, "Zhane move are things." He tossed him the keys as he left the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours after Andros left, three black limousine cars and a couple of police officers pulled up to the apartment building. When they came to a full stop Kinwon got out of the first car, along with Andros' three Rose Bears.

They walked to the middle car, and when Kinwon got a clear signal that they were secure he open the back door as the Rose Bears threw countless rose pedals on the ground, when the ground was cover King Andrew Korvan step out of the car. He looked around then step to the side and held out his hand to help his wife out.

They both looked around again at all the people staring at them as they climbed up the stairs and into the building. They went up to the forth floor and knocked on what they thought was their son's apartment. A voice from the other side told them to enter, as they did Andrew look at Mr. Thomas with a curious look.

"You are not my son," Andrew stated.

Thomas looked at him as if he was an idiot, "I know that."

"Where is my son?"

"Well, it would help if I knew his name." Thomas answered him sarcastically.

"My son, Prince Andros."

Thomas nodded not seeming to care that he was royalty, "He moved down stairs. Apartment 3."

Andrew and the rest of his group turned and left heading down stairs. When they came up to Apartment 3 Andrew stood directly in front of the door as Kinwon knocked and then stepped aside.

Zhane opened the door with a smile, when he laid eyes on the King his face dropped, he scream _and_ slammed the door shut in Andrew's face. Then reopened the door with a smile again, "Your Majesty," he said as he closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

Andrew stared at him coldly, "I received your message. Where is Andros?"

Zhane looked to his side and back to Andrew, "He went out…"

He continued to talk as Andrew came up to him, grabbed his shirt, and threw against the door, "Your _only_ job, was to look after Andros. How could you let him out your sight?"

Zhane looked at him nervously, "Andros won't listen to me sir. He's gone quite mad."

Andrew dropped Zhane and back away, "Zhane. You have disgraced yourself and you must be punished," Zhane frowned and looked down at his feet. "You will confine yourself to the Royal sweet, of the Angel Grove Grand Hotel," Zhane looked up at him with a little thankful smile, "and see if can't dress him in some decent clothes, and bathe him thoroughly." One of the Rose Bears nodded and looked at Zhane.

Zhane looked at her and smiled, "OH! Thank you, your Majesty!"

"Where is Andros now?"

"I don't know sir; he might be at Mr. Hammond's house."

Zhane quickly gave them the address as they left and went two different ways. One to the hotel and one to the Hammond's house.


	9. Truths

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Nine: Truths**

At the Museum of Galactic Worlds, Andros and Ashley were walking hand in hand looking at all the different world cultures and earth colonies. As they went through Miranoi Andros told Ashley all about his sister that lives there with her friends, and their times as the Galaxy Rangers.

They continued walking, until they reached Andros' planet, "Hey KO-35, that's where you from right?" Ashley asked. Andros nodded, "Tell me what it's like there."

Andros smiled, "It's one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy. You'd love it there. People are very friendly, and you…" Andros stopped in mid sentence and looked into her eyes, "and you they treat like a queen." Ashley smiled at that thought, and Andros thought this was the time to tell Ashley about his real home and of his royalty until he noticed a photo on the wall. His eyes went wide, and very quickly Andros gently grabbed Ashley's shoulders and swung her around against the wall, and kissed her to keep her eyes away from the photo.

Ashley was surprised by Andros only rested her hands on his upper arms and pushed him gently. Andros broke the kiss and stared at as she smiled, "Andros. People are going to see us," she said gently.

Andros glanced at the photo again, in the photo was his parents sitting in their thrones with Andros standing on the right of his dad's chair, underneath the photo a sign read, 'The Royal Family of KO-35', Andros looked back at Ashley, "Let them see," He said then kissed again, "Ashley, let us go."

Ashley smiled again, "Now?"

Andros nodded, "Yes. Now," he answered as he quickly pulled away making sure she didn't get any chance to see his family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Hammond house, James was talking on the phone, "Yeah, well look, David. Why don't you come by the house tonight? Yeah, about nine o'clock, Ashley will be home by then. Don't worry about it buddy will work something out," then there was a knock on the door, "Look I got to go. Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye, bye." James hung up then walked to his door. As he opened it he was surprise to see a large group of people. They were all dressed neatly, in _very_ clean, but to him weird outfits that made them looked like they were from space in his eyes. James stared at with funny look on his face, "Can I help you?"

Andrew and Kinwon then walked up to Mr. Hammond, "Kinwon." Andrew said.

"This is King Andrew Korvan, ruler of KO-35. He is searching for his son, Andros," Kinwon explained.

James face then dropped, not sure he heard correctly, "Your son?"

"Yes, my son the _prince_!" Andrew stated.

James was then in shock, "Prince… are you… are you sure?"

"Prince Andros is the soul heir to the throne of KO-35," said Kinwon.

James was silent for a few seconds, and then he shook his head smiling, "I always knew there something special about that boy."

"Can you tell us where he might be?" Andrew asked.

James smiled and nodded, "Yes, he out with my lovely daughter Ashley."

Andrew's face dropped, at James' last statement, to a cold stare. While Victoria closed her eyes with a sigh knowing there was going to be trouble when they found Andros.

"I'm staying at the Angel Grove Grand Hotel," Andrew explained, "When you see him call me."

James nodded, "I'll tell him you're here."

"No. Do not alert him to my presence. I shall deal with him myself,"

Andrew then nodded to Kinwon who pulled out some rolled up bills and handed James a hundred dollar bill in KO-35 money, "For your trouble," he said as they started to leave.

James looked at the bill and on it was Andros. He read 'Prince Andros', then looked back at the group as they gather in their cars to leave, he then smiled and laughed, "A PRINCE!" he shouted as he closed his front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly eight-thirty when Andros and Ashley got back to Andros' apartment building. The taxi driver slowed and stopped as he parked the car right in front of the main door. Andros got out first and started to help Ashley out until his eyes rest on the ground, his face dropped in shock and fear as he saw countless rose pedals going from the sidewalk, up to the stair, and into the building.

He turned to Ashley as she fully got out of the cab, "Wait."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We can not go in."

"Why not?"

Andros looked at the door then back to her, "Wait in the car, I'll be right back," he then started up the stairs and into the building. He ran to his apartment door that had a small note on it. Andros read the note,

_Andros, I have gone to the Angel Grove Grand Hotel. Zhane._

Andros pocketed the paper and ran back to the cab. Ashley was still standing by the open door of the taxi, "We have to go," he said quickly.

She smiled and shook her head, "I don't care about the apartment."

"It's not that, it's just that I feel like I'm rushing you."

"No you're not," she told him.

"It's better if we take are time."

"Andros… its okay," said trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's better if I take you home."

Ashley mask the hurt she felt. She couldn't figure out why Andros just changed all the sudden. She climb back in the cab and gave the driver the address to her house as Andros got in the cab. It was nearly nine o'clock when they walked in to the living room of her house. She was then surprised by her dad very cheerful mood to Andros.

"Andros! It's good to see you," James said as he walked up to Andros placing a hand on his right shoulder.

Andros, startled by Mr. Hammond's attitude towards him, smiled, "It is… good to see you to sir."

"Come on inside, and have a drink," James said as he tugged Andros in to the further into the living room, while he protested say he had to leave, James then just sat him into a recliner, "No, you got time for one drink," Ashley follow Andros and sat on the sofa close to Andros, looking at her father as he lost his mind, "You know, you and I don't spend a lot of time talking," this coming from a man who, five hours ago, didn't like Andros. Now she was certain her father lost him mind.

"Well another time sir. I really have to get going," Andros said as he tried to stand up.

James just shoved him down into his chair, "No you just sit down and I'll be right back with that drink." James then walked off; he walked to the kitchen phone and pulled out the phonebook. He found the number to the hotel, Andrew was staying at, and he then dialed the number and told Andrew that both Andros and Ashley where there, he then tried to ask Andrew a question but Andrew just hung up the phone.

James then walked back out to Andros and Ashley, "I really have to go sir," Andros said standing up only to be shove down again by James.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, have a seat. Uh… did you want ice?" James asked when there was a knock on the door. James smiled and ran to the front door. He opens it, and David smiled holding a bouquet of flowers, James just slammed the door in his face and ran back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"Uh… salesmen," James said as there was another knock on the door. James smiled and left to go answer the door again, David stared at him, "LOOK THE GIRL DOESN'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! Can you get that through your dam head?" James shouted. David tried to protest but James slammed the door on him again and ran back to the living room again, "Now where were we?" There was then a louder knock on the door again, James sighed and ran to the door. As enter the hall he slipped and fell on the rug, he got up and straitened his shirt then opened the door, "I warned you! Rusty! Get him!" Ashley's dog then ran out of the kitchen, barking, and jump on David who screamed and started hitting the dog with the flower as James closed the door.

Andros stood again and James came back, "Sir, I really enjoyed your hospitality. But I _really_ need to get going."

James, for a third time, shoved Andros back down in his chair, "Oh, no, you can stay a little longer. I'll be right back with that drink... _son_," Andros just gave him a weird look and then looked Ashley, who raised her eyebrows, as James turned left again.

Andros waited until he was gone before he got up, "Ashley. I must leave."

Ashley hurried to her feet worried about Andros, "Is something wrong Andros?"

Andros took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "I _promise_… I'll tell you when the time is right. But now I must go," He then kissed her hand and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before he turned left.

Ashley watched as Andros left. A few minute later James re-entered with a coke in his hand, "Where's Andros?" he asked.

"He said he had to leave," she explained.

"But he _can't_ leave!"

Ashley then reached the end of her rope, "_What_ going on?! And _why_ are nice to Andros all of a sudden?" she asked folding her arms.

James shrugged, "I like the boy."

"What are you up to?" Ashley asked quietly looking at him suspiciously.

"What? Nothing, a man got a right to change his mind doesn't he?" James asked trying to act innocent.

"Daddy," Ashley said gently

"You know you two make a beautiful couple," he said trying to change the subject.

"Daddy," she said again with more volume.

"He's a real fine young man."

"DAD!"

James sighed, "Okay, Ashley. He's rich. HE IS RICH!"

"What?" Ashley asked looking at her dad puzzled.

"He's got his own money. And sweetie, when I tell you he's got his own money, I MEAN HE'S GOT HIS OWN MONEY!" James shouted happily as he gave Ashley the money Kinwon gave him.

Ashley looked at the bill with Andros on it and re read the words 'Prince Andros' over and over again, then... she felt hurt, she shook her head as hand her dad back the bill and head back to her room. She closed her door gently and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to her window. As she stared out into open space a tear slid down the side of her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros ran down the main hall way of the 25th floor of the Grand Hotel as he approached the door he slowed to a halt for just a minute to open the door. As he quickly walked in and saw Zhane putting on his space jacket.

Zhane smiled, "Good news Andros, we've been rescued."

Andros rolled his eyes then asked, "Where are my parents?"

"They went to the Hammond's house to look for you," Zhane said as he handed Andros his space suit.

Andros took it and head for the bathroom, "Have the Galaxy Gliders ready."

"Where are we going?" Zhane asked.

Andros continued into the bathroom, "BACK TO ASHLEY'S!" he shouted before he slammed the door shut.


	10. Heartache

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Ten: Heartache**

"Hey! Look whose here. Come in, come in," James said to Andrew and his group. Andrew first walked in followed by his wife, Kinwon, and the Rose Bears.

They all walked into the living room and basically stood in the center of it. Andrew was looking around when James came in, "Where is Andros?" he asked.

James stuttered for a moment, "Uh… um… He stepped out. Probably went for a pizza. You know kids these days." Andrew's face started to turn cold again, James then decided to change the subject, "This must be your lovely wife," he said turning his attention to Victoria, "How are you today?" he held out his hand to her as he talked.

Victoria took his hand and he shook her _whole_ arm as she spoke, "Oh… I'm very well… Thank you."

James smiled, "I don't whether to shake your hand or kiss it or bow or what," he chuckled, "I feel like break dancing," he grabbed Victoria's arm, "Come in, have a seat," then dragged her to a lazy boy chair, "Your son should be back in a minute," he then sat her down, "It real comfortable isn't it?"

Victoria sat back in the chair, she had to admit, it was comfortable, "It's very nice."

James then grabbed the foot rest handle on the side of the chair, "Here put your feet up," with out waiting for a response he yanked the handle and Victoria went back in the chair with a thud. Andrew's cold face broke for a minute there, as he was fight hard not to laugh at his wife who was trying to sit back up in the chair. James then came up to him and Andrew's face went cold again, "Can I get you a drink?"

Andrew then had it, "You told me my son was here!" he stated loudly.

James then sighed and thought for a moment before he spoke again, "You know, my daughter, Ashley, might know where he went. Andros and Ashley have gotten real close."

"Where is your daughter?" Andrew asked, "I must speak with her at once."

James nodded and led Andrew down the hall to Ashley's room. He knocked on the door before he walked in, "Ashley?" Ashley turned away from the window to her father. "There someone here to see you," Andrew then walked in all tall and proud. Ashley eyes went wide, having a gut feeling, of knowing who this person might be, "This is Andros' father… The King!"

"Leave us," Andrew said keeping his eyes on Ashley. James nodded and left closing the door. "I understand you're seeing my son."

Ashley sighed and crossed her arms, "I _was_ seeing him."

"Then he must have told you about his wife back on KO-35."

Ashley's eyes went wide with a mixture of emotions, of hurt, anger, and confusion, "HE'S MARRIED?!" she yelled as she walked to her mirror and rested her hands on the table.

"No, but he will be soon," Andrew said gently unaffected by her reaction. "He's already chosen his bride," he paused for a second, as she turned back to face him, before he continued, "So you see, he can not at all, be serious about you. Andros came to Earth to 'soy his royal oats'."

Ashley face went cold as she tried hard not to cry. She then pushed passed Andrew and out her door. She walked passed the living room and stopped as her father called out to her, "Ashley! Come here, I want you to meet the Queen…" James stopped as he read his daughter's facial expression.

Victoria saw the same expression and became worried, "Are you alright my dear?"

Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry… I… I have to get out of here," she said she continued toward and out the front door.

"What's the matter, baby?!" James called out, as Andrew walked in to the room and went to go stand by his wife, who was sit on the sofa this time. James stared at him, "What did you say to my daughter?"

Andrew just looked at his wife as he answered, "I told her the truth. That Andros could not be interested in her."

Victoria stared him, about to become angry, "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh come now. Our son can not consort with such a girl."

"HEY NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" James yelled as he walked right to Andrew.

Andrew just turned to James, "Kinwon," Kinwon walked up beside Andrew with a data pad in hand. "I know you have been inconvenienced, I am prepared to compensate you. Shall we say one million American dollars?"

James just stared at him, "No way!"

"Very well, _two_ million," Kinwon finished filling out the data pad and handed it to James.

"You don't have enough money to buy my daughter off!" James said as he threw the data pad against the wall shattering it.

"Nonsense."

"Andrew! Apologize to Mr. Hammond," Victoria ordered.

"I will do no such thing," Andrew said looking at his wife, "The man _is_ beneath me and so his daughter!"

James was then pissed, "NOW I DON'T GIVE A DAM WHO YOU ARE! THIS IS EARTH AND AMERICA JACK! NOW YOU SAY ONE MORE ABOUT ASHLEY, I GONNA BREAK MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ROYAL ASS!!!"

Victoria eyes went wide as Andrew turned to him, "Pardon me?"

Then they heard a 'Power Down' call from outside, as Denise came in to the living room, "What's all the yelling about?!" she asked.

James pointed at Andrew, "Their son, the prince, is in love with your sister, but the king here, he can't have it."

Denise shook her head, "No he's not. The prince is in love with me," she said pointing at herself.

Then Andros and Zhane came in to the living room. Victoria got up and rushed over and hugged her son, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mother, I'm fine," Andros said holding her hands.

"Why are you hugging him? He's just a servant," Denise asked, while Zhane shook his head 'no' as Denise pointed at him, "He's the Prince."

Andrew looked at wide eyed, "Who told you that?!" he demanded. Everybody's heads then turned toward Zhane who slowly back away into a wall.

"You mean… Andros is the prince?"

"Yeah. And he's in love with Ashley," James told her.

"HOW COME SHE ALWAYS GET THE GOOD ONES?!" Denise yelled as she storm off to her room, slamming her door.

Andros then looked at James, "Where is Ashley?"

James pointed at Andrew again, "Your daddy here ran her off."

Andros then walked up, close and personal with his father, "What _did_ you tell to her?" he demanded.

"It is of no matter!" Andrew stated. "We shall return home at once."

"I will _not leave_ without Ashley."

"Then you do care for her." Victoria said.

Andros walked up to his mom, "Mother… I love her," he said gently.

"The go after her," she said smiling.

Andros smiled and hugged her before he ran off, "GALAXY GILDER! HANG TEN!"

Andrew yelled after his son, "ANDROS! ANDROS! I FORBID YOU!"

Victoria just cover his mouth, giving him cold stare, "Let him be, Andrew. He's in love."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros flew over the streets, looking everywhere, for any sign of Ashley. He was about to call Zhane to have him run a scan from the Megaship before he spotted her heading down some stairs to the subway.

He jumped down from his glider, powering down, across the street from her, "ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" Ashley froze and looked in the direction of her name being called. She saw Andros running across the street to her. She then hurried down the stairs, few seconds later Andros reached the stairs and raced down after her.

Ashley continued walking not glancing back once. She came up to the subway and rushed in the nearest door. Andros just then reach the train as its doors started to close, he manage to slip in before they closed on him. The train then pulled away.

Andros followed Ashley down car's aisle as Ashley tried to put some distance between them. Andros caught up to her and stopped her by gently grabbing her arm, "Ashley please," she turn around to face him as he let go of her arm, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ashley sighed as she reach up and pulled of her earring and yanked off her necklace, "Well at least I know who gave me these," she said looking at the items in her hand the back up to Andros, "Well you can keep them. Because I don't them," she then threw them at Andros who caught them with one hand, "and I _don't want you_." She then continued walking and headed into the next car.

Andros stared at the jewelry then looked back up following Ashley. He headed into the next car, fast walking to keep up, "Ashley, Ashley…"

Ashley then turn face, "_Look_, just leave me alone!" she said threw her teeth.

Andros looked into her eyes, "Ashley please… I love you."

"What about the women you're suppose to marry?" she challenge.

"I do not love her," Andros told her, "Why do you think I came to Earth?"

"Oh! Your father told me, to soy your royal oats!"

"Oh no," Andros shook his head. "I came to Earth to find my bride. I came to Angel Grove to find you."

"So why did you _lie_ to me? Why didn't tell me you were a… prince." Ashley started feeling herself losing the battle against her feelings for Andros.

"Because I wanted you to love me for _who I am_. Not because of what I am," Andros explained.

Ashley shook her head, "I'm not sure who you are," she could feel tears fight to break free in her eyes.

Andros saw the emotion playing in her eyes. He wanted, so desperately, to take her in his arm, but he stood where he was, knowing that it wouldn't do any good right now, "I'm the man you fell in love with. Should it matter that I'm a prince?" he asked.

Ashley sighed looking away trying hard not to look into his eyes, but lost as she look back him, "It shouldn't but…"

Andros cut her off, "Just tell me you didn't love me when you thought I was a servant… and then I'll never bother you again."

Ashley sighed, "It just wouldn't work out. We're too different. You're _royalty_ for god sake."

"You want me to renounce my throne? I will," Andros then looked at all people who have been watching the whole scene between him and Ashley, "FROM THIS MOMENT ON I RENOUNCE MY THRONE! I AM NO LONGER THE PRINCE OF KO-35! I RENOUNCE MY THRONE!" he then looked back at Ashley with hope, "Does this make you happy?"

Ashley looked at all people staring at them, they all just look back at her, she saw an old woman who nodded to her. Ashley then looked back Andros, "I can't let you do that."

Andros then walked up a little to Ashley, "I do not care about my crown… all I care about is _you_. Marry me Ashley."

Ashley heart then skipped a beat. All she did, all she could do, was stare back at him.

"So what do you think?" One passenger asked the lady on his right.

"Go honey! Take a chance!" she yelled.

Ashley looked at the women, then back to Andros. The train then slowed and came to a complete stop. The door behind opened, a tear then slid down her cheek, "I sorry I can't," she said about to cry. "Good bye, Andros," she then turn ran off the train.

Andros just stared after her, feel he heart break in pieces. The old walked off the train and turn to him, "If really a prince I'll marry you," she said.

Andros managed a small smile. He walked up to her and put into he hand the two earrings, then pocketing the necklace. The old women smiled as the door closed between them at the train pulled away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the NASADA spaceport, people were loading and readying the Astro Megaship, getting ready departure. On the bridge Andros sat at the consol staring at the necklace in his hands.

Zhane walked by and saw Andros staring at necklace. He leaned on the door fram for a second, then sighed, knowing his friend was never going to be the same. He then continued walking know that Andros rather be alone. He passed by soom rooms, and stopped as he heard the King talking to his wife. He lean against the wall and listened.

"I only want our son to be happy," Victoria stated.

"So do I. Victoria please, it is out of our hands. The girl said no," Andrew said.

"After the way you treated her, who could blame her," Victoria said as she walk to the window.

Andrew went and sat on the bed, "Even if she said yes, they still couldn't marry. It is against the tradition."

"Well it a _stupid_ tradition."

"Who might change it?" he asked.

Victoria turned to look at him, "I thought _you_ were the King."

Andrew thought for a moment, then sighed, "Well, what can we do now?"

Zhane then came in, "I think I may have an idea."


	11. Happy Endings

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers or the movie this story is based on.**

**Disclaimer: Andros is a 19 year old Prince about to be married, but he wants a girl that will love him for him. So he goes to earth with his best friend Zhane to find his bride. But will his parents allow it? Base on the movie Coming To America. My first Fanfic.**

**Chapter Eleven: Happy Endings**

Three days later on KO-35, people from all over the Galaxy waited in the Grand Hall of the Royal Palace for the marriage of Andros and his bride.

Andros stood at the head of the aisle; he kept his face forward, looking at his parents and Kinwon. He never glanced back as his bride as she made her way up to him. Andros sighed as he waited. Zhane waited to his left, with his a huge grin on his face, _"What are you so happy about?"_ Andros asked silently.

Zhane just shook his head, _"It's not everyday that you best friend gets married…"_

"_To someone he doesn't love,"_ Andros said cutting of his friend, _"I think I'm going to run."_

"_Run where?"_ Zhane asked curiously with his smile growing.

"_Back to earth and try to work things out with Ashley."_

"_I don't think you do."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_Yes I do Zhane. You of all people should no I can't do this."_

Zhane then laugh at him.

Andros just glanced at him, and turned to his bride who had just reached him, he turned to face her, she was in a very beautiful, strapless white gown covered in a pattern of diamonds across the chest, and a very flowing skirt.

Andros sighed as he reached to lift the veil. As soon as he lifted the veil his eyes went wide with shock. Staring back at him with a loving smile was Ashley. Andros held her shoulders, as if she would disappear if he let go. He looked up at his parents who were smiling back at him as James Hammond came out to stand by the King smiling as well. Andros smiled and looked back at Ashley; he then gently pulled her into a deep and romantic kiss, which she fell into at once.

Kinwon then leaned down toward Andros, "Your Highness… we have not come to that part _yet_," he whispered. Zhane laughed, as Andros and Ashley gave no indication that they heard him. "Your Highness? Your Highness?"

Andros then pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into Ashley's eyes as she did the same, they then both felt truly happy neither of them willing to let the other go. They turned to Kinwon and held each others hands.

Kinwon then nodded with a smile, "We will begin…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well not one of my longer chapters but I thought this was a good spot to end. Thank You to all readers and reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed the parody of "Coming To America" as well as I did writing it.**

**Please join me on my next story, "I Die For You", hopefully coming out on March 15th or 16th, 2007.**

**Disclaimer: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**


End file.
